The Blood of Olympus
by BronzeDove
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are out of Tartarus and back on board the Argo ii with the rest of the seven, but they didn't leave without quirks. Nico, Reyna and coach hedge are racing across the world with a forty foot statue that should be called the Monster Magnet. Will both the half blood groups make it to their destination in time? Percabeth, Jasper, Caleo, Frazel, Reynico
1. Chapter 1:Welcome Back

****Disclaimer** I do no own The Heroes of Olympus or any character motioned in it.****

Aloha my nerdy readers (you may not be nerdy but oh well)! My name is BronzeDove, but you can call me Bronze. This is my first fanfic so it might not be amazing but hey, you get what you get. I love feedback so please review, I also need a prof reader so if any of you are interested please pm me! owo

_**Welcome Back**_

_**Annabeth**_

**The stars still gleamed **in the early dawn light; Annabeth had her head comfortably positioned on Percy's chest.After returning from Tartarus, they had decided not to go into the lower deck; they weren't exactly fond of small spaces anymore.

Annabeth turned her head to look at Percy, his eyes had heavy shadows around them and his cheeks were sunken in. He was staring up at the sky with a sad expression on his face.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," she said taking his hand and lacing her fingers through his. A soft breeze blew across the deck, sweeping the salty ocean air along with it.

"Hey Wise Girl, how do you feel?" He asked. She sighed and looked up at the sky that now was exploding with color. "Like I just got out of Hell," she said with a nervous laugh.

Percy nodded, shifting his body so that he was sitting up, "That sums it up pretty well." Annabeth sat up and looked at him, he looked oddly pale but still strong and capable of fighting. Annabeth stood up and looked down at Percy, she offered him her hand and he took it. As he stood up he wrapped his arms around Annabeth.

He hugged her tightly and sighed. "I'm so glad you're okay, I… I don't know what I would do if you…" he trailed off, putting his chin on her head. Annabeth hugged him back.

"Don't worry, looks like your stuck with me forever," she laughed.

"That's fine with me," Percy replied letting her go but still keeping a tight hold on her hand. They walked over to the railing and stood there watching the waves lap against the hull of the Argo II. The sea was a greenish color, a little darker than Percy's eyes; it stretched out as far as the she could see. To the other side, the Greek shore was barely visible.

Annabeth sighed as she thought of Bob and Damasen who were still in Tartarus. It pained her to think of what had probably happened to them. Bob had helped them so much only to be left behind in the pit, never to see the stars again.

Annabeth looked over at Percy. "Should we wake the crew so that we can fill each other in?" she asked.

He shook his head and looked over at her with a smile. "Just because we're not tired doesn't mean that they aren't," he said. "Why don't we just enjoy some peace and quiet for a while," he added.

Annabeth smiled back at him and nodded. "Sounds fair," she said, kissing him and letting the world slip away.

After an hour or so of quiet the first signs of the waking crew came along. Annabeth heard doors opening and sighed. She turned so that her back was facing the ocean and rested her elbows on the railing.

A chorus of Spanish swears came from the stairs followed by Leo emerging, rubbing sleep from his eyes and yawning. He stumbled over to the controls and sat in the chair, slumping over as he almost fell asleep.

"Morning!" Annabeth called.

Leo jumped up from his chair and fell to the deck causing another chorus of swears in both English and Spanish to rise from his mouth.

"Gods, Annabeth! Don't scare me like that!" He said getting back into the chair. He brushed his hair from his face hastily, looking at her and Percy.

"Sorry…" She said with a small shrug.

"How long have you guys been up here anyways?" He asked, strapping the Wii controller to his wrist.

Percy finally piped up, "All night."

Leo shook his head and went back to work. Ever since Annabeth had returned she had noticed that there was something off with Leo. He didn't seem like the person she knew, he was sadder.

Annabeth looked over at Percy with a shrug. "Let's go get some breakfast Seaweed Brain."

As they entered the mess hall Annabeth saw Frank and Hazel talking in hushed tones sitting in their usual spots. Piper was getting a plate from the cabinet, her cornucopia sat on the counter empty.

Annabeth walked over to the cabinet and stood beside her. "Hey." She said grabbing a magical plate for her and Percy.

Piper turned and smiled at her. "Hey." She replied grabbing some utensils. "How are you?" She asked waiting for Annabeth the get her stuff.

"I'm good I guess." Annabeth said walking with her to the table.

"That's good." Piper said taking a seat to Annabeth's left seeing as Percy occupied the one to her right.

"How was the trip?" Annabeth asked eager to change the subject.

Piper must have caught on because she dropped the subject. "Um, well you've probably already heard most of it but minus all the attacks it wasn't that bad I guess… Sorry, I'm probably not the most qualified person to answer that."

"No, its fine that's all I really was wondering anyways." Annabeth said with a small smile, absentmindedly handing Percy a plate.

"Okay." Piper replied, taking a bite of her French toast, Annabeth smiled and reached over to take a piece and was greeted by a slap to the hand. She made a silly pouty face and crossed her arms, sticking her head up and looking away.

Piper let out a laugh beside her and Annabeth looked back at her laughing as well.

Annabeth decided to have eggs benedict like the ones her dad would make her when she visited and they appeared on her plate. She ate a forkful and looked over at Percy who was shoveling blue waffles into his mouth like they were going to disappear at any second.

"Easy Percy, they're not going to run away from you!" She said with a laugh.

"Hey, you never know until it happens." He said with his signature goofy grin.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

A few minutes later, Jason entered the room, dragging Leo behind him. "Hey, let me go!" Leo said as Jason forced him into one of the chairs.

"Good, now were all here." Jason said getting a plate for himself and Leo.

Annabeth went back to her breakfast and the sounds of idle chat between everyone faded into the background. She stayed silent the entire breakfast, so did Percy.

After she had finished, Annabeth went to her cabin to inspect her things. Everything sat in the same place as it was in before she left which meant if her room was still the same than Percy's was too, and that's not the best thing.

"Knock. Knock." Percy called from the other side.

Annabeth smiled. "Who's there?" She replied.

"I just love."

"I just love who?" She said wondering where this was going.

"I just love you."

Annabeth laughed at Percy's lame attempt at a joke. "Its open." She said as the door opened with a creak. Percy walked in with a triumphant smile on his face.

"That was cute, did you come up with that by yourself?" She asked laying back.

"Of course I did Wise Girl." He said flopping down beside her.

Annabeth rolled to her side to look at him while they talked. He had changed into a Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and his messy black hair stuck up in some places. He stared up at the celling watching as the stars from Annabeth's lamp projected on her celling.

Annabeth stood up and went over to one of the shelves on the far side of the cabin. She plucked a random one off the shelf and read the title _The Grapes of Wrath_, one of her favorites.

Annabeth opened it up and little flakes of dust fell onto her pants. She walked over to the bed as she started page one. Percy had shifted so that his head was on her pillow. Annabeth lay down beside him and continued to read.

"How do you read so fast? Doesn't your Dyslexia bother you?" He asked.

"Erm… I guess its an Athena thing, it was hard at first but I kept practicing so it doesn't bother me much." She said turning the page.

Percy sighed. "Well I wish I had started reading, I guess I just never really bothered." He said.

Annabeth smiled. "Well, if you remind me I can give you a book and you can try to read it if you want." She said looking at him.

He smiled and nodded, putting his arm around her waist and closing his eyes.

Percy quickly drifted into sleep and left Annabeth to read quietly.

Annabeth read a few more chapters and then slowly got up, taking Percy's arm off her and setting it on the bed gently. Percy continued to snore, not showing any signs of waking up.

Annabeth crept out of her room and walked down the hall. She passed Hazel and Frank's rooms, both their door were open showing clean room with no one inside. Annabeth passed Pipers room then finally walked past Jason's, voices drifted into the hall.

Annabeth walked closer and picked out Pipers voice. She wasn't trying to eavesdrop but when she heard her name she felt compelled to listen.

"Jason have you seen them? They look dead!" Piper said in an urgent tone. "We need to know exactly what happened so that we can help them!"

Jason's voice replied quickly. "I know, I know… But don't you think that if we look at them like kicked puppies all the time they'll feel any better? Annabeth is smart, if she feels like something's wrong she'll fix it, they have each other." He said.

"But Jason! We barely know what happened to them, what if they're not okay!" She said sounding stressed.

Annabeth heard a sigh then a voice again. "They will tell us when they're ready Pipes." Jason said.

Annabeth stepped back from the door and hurried back to her cabin, she didn't like being away from Percy for too long. She opened her door and walked into her room quickly and when she turned she saw Percy thrashing around muttering Annabeth's name.

"Annabeth no, stay back from there!" He moaned.

Annabeth rushed over to his side and shook him, trying to wake him up from his nightmare. She grabbed his face and turned it so she could look at him, sweat beaded his face and he looked like he was in pain.

She shook him again. "Percy wake up! Percy!" She said shaking him again.

Percy shuddered and moaned loudly.

Hazel appeared next to her. "What's wrong with him?" She asked looking at Annabeth.

Annabeth shook her head. "I don't know, he just looks hurt."

Hazel nodded. "I'm going to get Piper, maybe she can charmspeak him awake, and in the meantime you keep trying." She said getting up and running out into the hall.

Annabeth kept shaking him and calling his name. Suddenly Percy shot up into a sitting position eyes wide open as he breathed heavily.

Annabeth yelped as he shot up then reached her arms out and wrapped them around him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, muttering that he was sorry over and over.

Annabeth heard Percy dismiss Piper and Hazel but she didn't look back, she just clung to Percy. She heard the door shut and they just stat there holding each other.

Annabeth was the one to break the embrace. She pulled back then punched Percy in the shoulder.

"Don't do that!" She yelled. "Do you know how much you scared me?" She said pushing away from him.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, I'm sorry! It's not like I meant too!" He said grabbing her hand.

"I know you didn't but Percy, but I didn't know if it was something like a side effect form Tartarus or just a normal nightmare." She said looking up at the ceiling.

Percy sighed. "Look Annabeth, Tartarus changed us, we know it, and the crew knows it and I assume the gods know it too but we have each other. Annabeth, we survived Tartarus and that's not going to come without its quirks but we can fix those okay? Don't worry about me, I'm not planning on going anywhere." He said moving over to her giving her a big hug. "See, I'm still here."

Annabeth wrapped her arms around him, she breathed slowly and her hands shook. "Okay…." She said. "Okay, I think I need to sleep now." Annabeth continued with a nervous laugh, she didn't know what would happen once she closed her eyes.

Percy kissed her and gave a small smile then stood up so that Annabeth could have her bed. Annabeth lay down and Percy headed towards the door.

"Percy, please don't go." She said moving over so that there was room beside her for him. He walked back over and lay behind her, pulling her close.

They stayed there awake for a while but Percy's breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Annabeth listened to him as exhaustion slowly started to pull Annabeth to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Not So Comfortable

****Disclaimer**I do not own PJO or HOO or anything mentioned in this fic if it a real thing…****

Aloha everyone! Sorry for not posting but I decided to wait until the Blood of Olympus actually came out before I posted again… anyways this is now going to be about how I thought the book would go so yea… have a waffle (^^)# psttt. It's blue

If I

Turn my back I'm defenseless

And to go blindly seems senseless

If I hide my pride and let it all go on then they'll

Take from me 'till everything is gone

If I let them go I'll be outdone

But if I try to catch them I'll be outrun

If I'm killed by the questions like a cancer

Then I'll be buried in the silence of the answer

By myself

(By Myself-Lincoln Park)

_**II. **__**Not So Comfortable**_

_**Nico**_

**Nico couldn't stand **that as soon as he completed the first shadow jump he passed out, leaving Reyna and coach to fend for them selves. It infuriated him that he was still the useless kid he had always been. He had started trying harder because he wanted to be strong like Percy was, but, he still drifted off into unconsciousness where the dreams awaited him.

_In Nico's dream he stood on Half-blood hill, staring down at a deserted camp. _That's odd._ Nico thought, it was just a little past noon judging from where the sun was yet there was no one outside._

_He drifted down the hill and towards the cabins, stopping in the middle of the two giant U's. He studied the cabins, some had broken window and others had giant holes in their walls. It looked as if a bomb had gone off and ripped away at everything._

_Nico heard a noise to his right and turned to see what it was. He watched in horror as the Athena cabins door opened revealing Malcolm, who was bleeding terribly and had ripped clothing. He stumbled out the door, his hand reaching for Nico, pain written all over his face. Malcolm took two more steps and tumbled to the ground, his body lay there unmoving, then he was absorbed into the ground. _

"_Malcolm!" Nico yelled struggling to get to the camper but he couldn't move, then, the dream shifted._

_Nico looked around, trying to get his bearings. There was rubble everywhere; a few columns jutted out to Nicos left, above him sat an ancient Greek temple._

_Smoke rose from all around the Acropolis, billowing into the air while the ground beneath him rumbled._

_He tried to take a step forward, doubting he would actually move, until his foot moved forward. Nico tentatively walked up the incline too the Acropolis only to see something that horrified him when he got to the top._

"_H-Hazel?" Nico whimpered as he looked down at his sisters' body. She lay face up with her head lolling off the step, blood was spattered all over her clothing and dripping out of the corner of her mouth, her curly hair sticky with blood. _

_Tears stung Nicos' eyes. "Not again, please not again." He whimpered trying to reach down to hold her but he was pulled away quickly._

_Next was Jason. His lifeless eyes were staring up at the sky, no longer a bright blue. He had a hole in his chest plate that had blood running out of it. He was sitting against a fallen column with his limp hand stretching out to Piper, who had been impaled with a spear and was reaching towards Jason as well._

_Leo lay sprawled out, his hammer in his hand. Nico couldn't tell what had happened to him but his eyes were closed and golden dust from monsters lay in piles around him. _

_Nico took a deep breath. _ This can't be possible._ He thought as he looked down at his shaking hands._

_Nico the drifted away again, this time, he stopped in front of Frank. His bow was laying in pieces only a few feet away from him and his quiver was empty. The strange thing was that Frank looked almost at peace; he didn't even have any visible wounds. A pile of charcoal sat near Frank, only it was surrounded by monster dust._

_The next seen shook Nico to the core, choking back a sob he stared down at Percy and Annabeth. _

_Annabeth was cradled in Percys arms, her eyes were shut but that didn't take away from the silver dagger embedded in her chest. Percy was looking down at her, he had a large gash on his forehead and his face was covered with dirt except for the streaks that ran from his dull and lifeless eyes which had turned a dark black-green, like when a tropical fish looses is colors after it dies._

_A voice came from behind Nico. "This, little boy is what will happen when I rise." _

_Nico spun around to see Gaea standing behind him, her eyes half lidded and sleepy looking. "You will lose everything and I will rise." She said with a laugh as Nico struggled to move so that he could kill her but Gaea continued to laugh as dirt rushed up Nicos body and everything went black._

Nicos eyes flew open as he jolted awake, gasping for air and trying to get the taste of dirt out of his mouth.

" 'Bout time." Coach Hedge said as Nico looked around to see where everyone was.

Reyna was sitting with her back to a tree twirling her knife. "How do you feel?" She asked looking up at me.

"Er… Fine." Nico replied scratching the back of his head. "So where are we?"

Reyna nodded her head towards an arch that looked like that one that's in photos of Paris. "We're in Parco Sempion in Milan."

Nico looked down at the grass. "We didn't get very far… Sorry." He looked around and saw that the Athena Parthenos was behind him, creating a giant shadow across the place they were sitting. There was a clearing off to Nicos right, people were sitting having picnics and talking to one another, but no one paid any attention to the gigantic statue.

Reyna shrugged and tossed a sandwich and orange juice at Nico. "Eat up, you need your strength." She said opening her own and chomping down.

Looking down at the sandwich Nico sighed and unwrapped it, taking a bite. "Thanks…" He mumbled reaching into his pocket and pulling out an old photo of his sister, Bianca. _Good, it's still there._ He thought shoving it back into the pocket and taking another bite.

"What's that?" Reyna asked quizzically, staring at Nico.

"Just a photo of my sister."

"Hazel?" She asked.

Nico looked down and sighed. "No, it's a picture of my older sister, Bianca. She died a while ago." Nico replied dampening the mood even more.

Reyna nodded and kept to herself after that. The coach cleared his throat and got up. "Well I need a walk so I will go do a patrol and be back soon." He said striding off with his baseball bat.

_Awkwardness level 100_, Nico thought. He looked over at Reyna; she was still wearing her praetor cape but had taken her chest plate off and was wearing a grey t-shirt, her _spatha_ strapped to her waist along with a few daggers. She must have sensed Nico staring because she looked up and scowled at him causing him to scowl back and look away.

Nico sat there silently as he finished the sandwich.

Everything seemed to be going fine until Nico heard someone yelling.

"DIEEEEEEE YOU STUPID FURBALLS!"

Unfortunately at that exact moment Reyna and Nico had decided to take a drink of their orange juices. Nico sputtered and swallowed his juice, wiping off his chin and looking at Reyna who coughed a few times and unsheathed her sword, getting up and watching as coach came into view, bashing a Hellhound in the head with his baseball bat.

Nico jumped up and rand towards the Hellhounds, sword drawn and sliced the one that was nearest to him and watched as it turned to dust.

He looked at the next Hellhound and narrowed his eyes. "Leave us." He commanded, but he hound stood there and barred its fangs.

Nico was about to lunge at it but a dagger flew past him and hit the Hellhound in the forehead and it exploded. Nico turned to see Reyna jogging over and standing beside Nico.

"So, why did you hesitate?" She asked swinging at a Hellound.

"Well they're my dad creatures so I thought I could command them like I do other Hellhounds but it didn't really work." Nico said stabbing another.

Coach Hedge smashed a hound in the face and it exploded leaving only five piles of dust to remember the Hellhounds by.

"Well that was fun." The coach said trotting back to the Athena Parthenos. Reyna rolled her eyes at me and stuck her tongue out, making a face behind the coaches' back.

Nico almost smiled. Almost.

Nico sat against a tree and watched Hedge and Reyna, Hedge snored loudly as he napped and Reyna spun one of her rings on the finger it was on.

"I do that too…" Nico said quietly, looking at the sky, watching seagulls fly around.

"Pardon?" Reyna said looking at him.

Nico shrugged. "Nothing."

Reyna sighed. "Well if it was nothing you wouldn't have said it." She said crossing her arms.

"I said it was nothing," Nico said shooting her a glare. "Just talking to myself."

Reyna narrowed her eyes. "Whatever, you should rest more." She said giving him a look that said _don't listen and I will knock you out, _but Nico didn't care.

"I'm not tired, so don't try to make me." He said looking up at the sky again.

"You know what Nico, you should stop acting like the whole world hates you and that you don't give a damn about anything okay, because if we're gonna make it through this trip we're going to have to be a team, and you're not making it any easier to become one so suck it up, deal?" Reyna said.

Nico was taken aback, no one ever talked to him like that, mostly because everyone avoided him like the plague. Nico must have looked shocked because Reyna let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Good, you got the message, now go to sleep." She said and Nico nodded.

"Just one question, why aren't you ignoring me or something? Most people seem to do that to me." Nico said.

Reyna smiled. "I dunno, guess it's cause you don't scare me or maybe I'm crazy."

"Okay." Nico said leaning back and closing his eyes.

The next time Nico opened his eyes Reyna was shaking his shoulder and telling him to wake up.

"Something's coming." She whispered.

_THUD. Thud._

She was right. Something was coming and it sounded massive. The noises kept getting louder until they finally stopped. Reyna looked around but Nico doubted she could she could see anything though the darkness.

Reyna had her back against Nicos and they both had swords drawn. Then a match was light and they turned their heads to see what it was. Two huge women stood in front of them sporting size XXXXXXXXXXXL flower dresses.

The smaller one smiled and clapped her hands. "Yay! Toys!"

Reyna gave a small gasp. "Cyclopes, oh sh-" Reynas sentence was cut off as a giant hand swung down and smashed into them, flinging Nico and Reyna into the air.

Nico smashed into a tree, all the air leaving his lungs and he crumpled to the ground. Reyna limped over to Nico from where she had gotten the luck of being able to tuck and safely roll to a stop. "Nico!" She said eyes wide, and then the entire world went black.

**So how did you guys like the chapter? I was up until 11pm writing it so I hope it turned out good. Now at the beginning of every chapter i will be putting lyrics in that I feel represent the character that is getting the POV.**

**Yes, I know that the Blood of Olympus is out, I've already read it… anyway I'm going to write how I imagined it would go!**

**Lots of Love,**

**BronzeDove **


End file.
